Side Mission: The Haunted Mansion
The Haunted Mansion will take place between Operation M.A.S.K and Operation: Paradox. Pre-mission Briefing It has been several months since Operation M.A.S.K. The SHA is still grieving and in shock from the events that transpired. Yet their city needs them again. Citizens have been going missing within an ancient mansion in the outskirts of Flaming City. It's now the job of the SHA to find them, free them, and discover what sinister force within the home is causing these people to disappear. Can you delve within the depths of these aged walls and solve the mystery of the haunted mansion? Mission Briefing: The mayor calls in Cyberbat into his office as Fire Spider is busy with paperwork. Cyberbat is told that citizens have been disappearing near an old mansion on the outskirts of town, once owned by his grandfather, Fredrick Stripes. Iron Sentinel, Cyberbat, Twister, Inferno Guardian, Shadowbat and Electricbat are the first to show up, splitting into groups of two. Twister immediately begins seeing strange illusions. Lightno-Strike shows up and confronts a demon, winning the fight but sustaining injuries. Blue Titan also arrives, followed shortly after by Fire Spider, who is angry that his friends began a mission without telling him. Fire Spider walks in and the old floor collapses under him, and he lands in the boiler. While Cyberbat and Iron Sentinel head downstairs to find him, he stumbles upon an old paper. While it seems normal at first, the first letter of each line spell out a different story, implying some sort of darker side to Fredrick Stripes. Before he can investigate further, Iron Sentinel and Cyberbat arrive, breaking his focus before they go back upstairs to look for the others. Meanwhile in the library, Electricbat is possessed by some sort of spirit. Shadowbat tries to fight it off, but burns down the library in the process and temporarily destroying Electricbat. Iron Sentinel, Cyberbat and Fire Spider quickly arrive to the scene, and begin arguing with Shadowbat, but Cyberbat notices Iron Sentinel is mysteriously gone. The three remaining begin to argue, Shadowbat eventually causing Omega to snap, nearly hurting the other two before disappearing suddenly. Blue Titan and Lightno-Strike team up, and Blaidor enters the mansion, as well as a new hero, Sam Sidson. Twister has another vivid vision in the dining hall. Fire Spider and Iron Sentinel meet up, Fire Spider explaining that him and the Omega Army were the ones to stop Pure Havoc. They share a somber moment of sympathy before moving on with the mission. Blue Titan, Lightno-Strike, Blaidor and Sam all unite, finding that the children they were searching for are all dead. When getting word of this, the Bat family attempts to leave, but is stopped by Fire Spider, who is acting overly hostile. Meanwhile, Twister's condition worsens, leading Inferno Guardian to hope to escape as well. As Blue Titan, Lightno-Strike, Blaidor and Sam near escaping, they look up at the ceiling to find the Bat Family and Iron Sentinel trapped in webbing. Fire Spider shows up, proclaiming that nobody will leave the mansion, and the others flee after cutting down their allies from the ceiling. Fire Spider goes on a crazed rampage, terrorizing each of the SHA members before defeating them. First Sam, then Lightno-Strike, Iron Sentinel, then Inferno Guardian and Twister. Another new hero, Adam, finds a weakened Sam and rushes him to safety. Cyberbat begins to hear an eerie organ from the attic. He makes his way through the mansion, careful not to be seen by Fire Spider, finding the ghost of his grandfather, Fredrick Stripes. He had killed the children in order to sustain himself, and feeds off of Twister's demonic energy to grow his strength. He is also revealed to have been manipulating Fire Spider's emotions, causing him to lash out at the SHA. Fire Spider and Cyberbat fight, ending in Fire Spider driving a sword through Part's stomach. Cyberbat reveals to Fire Spider that he's been tricked, and Fire Spider turns on Fredrick Stripes, who destroys the mansion, hoping to take the SHA out with him. Fire Spider luckily rescues everybody, including his own robotic body. Iron Sentinel takes Cyberbat to a hospital, while the rest in a fit of rage destroy Fire Spider's lifeless robotic body. Meanwhile, Fire Spider's ghost helps Iron Sentinel carry Cyberbat to a hospital. Iron Sentinel tells Fire Spider that while he forgives Fire Spider for the things he said in his manipulated state, he knows that he was true. Fire Spider wishes that he could reassure Iron Sentinel, but knows that even if he could talk, he wouldn't be able to say anything. A month later, Cyberbat awakens in the hospital. Fire Spider, still a ghost, apologizes and Part forgives him. Omega begins to cry, and his tears regenerate his hand, causing Fire Spider to vow to get his original body back. Participants =Heroes= Superhero Agency: -Iron Sentinel -Cyberbat -Inferno Guardian -Twister -Fire Spider -Adam -Sam Sidson Bat Family: -Shadowbat -Electricbat -BatFred Category:Missions Category:Mission Category:Super Hero Agency